


A Part of Him

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #17 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Him

  
****  


**A Part of Him**

**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Amhar

 **Words:** 288

**Prompt #17 Photo**

Merlin climbed the hill over Camelot. He had to get out of the castle. Someday it was just too much to bear and today was one of those days.

Arthur’s birthday was tomorrow and Gwen had decided to let it go unobserved. It was the first time she had done that and Arthur had been gone for nearly six years.

He knew that he would find a way to observe it. He always did. He missed Arthur so much. It was like he lost him just as he was opening his eyes every morning.

Merlin wiped the tears from his face and tried to pull himself together. He had to do it for Gwen. She needed him strong and in control.

There was a tug on his jacket, Merlin turned to look into Arthur’s blue eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin smiled.

“I saw you were sad and I wanted to make you feel better.” Don’t cry, Uncle Merlin.” Amhar held open his arms to hug Merlin.

Merlin picked up the little boy and carried him back down to the castle.

Gwen was standing in the courtyard. She looked relieved when she saw Merlin and her son coming through the gates.

“Amhar, what did I tell you about sneaking off like that?” Gwen said firmly.

“I was with Uncle Merlin. He needed a hug.” The boy said as Merlin put him down. He ran towards his mother and clung to her skirts. “Don’t be mad.”

“I wasn’t mad I was worried.” Gwen looked down at her son as he looked up at her. “How like your father you are.”

Merlin smiled. There was part of Arthur still with them. It made it a little easier to bear.     


End file.
